The present invention relates generally to advanced intelligent networks and, more particularly, to a method and system for measuring usage of advanced intelligent network services.
Enhanced telephone networks, frequently referred to as advanced intelligent networks (AINs), provide network operators with considerable flexibility and economy in structuring their product offerings and providing their customers with numerous telephone conveniences and services. In an AIN system, local and/or toll offices of the public telephone network detect one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d. For ordinary telephone service calls, there would be no event to trigger AIN processing; and the local and toll office switches would function normally and process such calls without referring to the central database for instructions. An office which detects a trigger will suspend call processing, compile a call data message, and forward that message via a common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) link to a service control point (SCP) which includes a multi-services application platform (MSAP) database.
The SCP is essentially a central control for the network. If needed, it can instruct the central office to obtain and forward additional information. Once sufficient information about the call has reached the SCP, the SCP accesses its stored data tables in the MSAP database to translate the received message data into a call control message and returns the call control message to the office of the network via the CCIS link.
The typical AIN architecture allows the switched transport network to interact with database systems and other so-called intelligent peripherals for obtaining information, data, and support operations. This occurs when the switching network is triggered to access the database or peripheral by some condition that arises when a telephone call is being processed. An AIN trigger typically arises in an AIN equipped switch, and that causes the switch to refer to a database for information or service to support processing of the call.
In recent years, a number of new service features have been provided by AINs such as announcement and digit functions for specific services. For example, a caller may be prompted by a tone or speech announcement to enter a personal identification number (PIN) before obtaining a selected service or modifying stored parameters relating to the subscriber""s AIN service. Nodes are usually added to the telephone network, separate from the switching office, to provide the announcements and related enhanced service features. Typical AIN service features include do not disturb, remote access forwarding, automatic call distribution, routing to messaging services, private virtual networking, emergency hot lines, etc.
The Telecommunications Act of 1996 and the subsequent First Order and Report issued by the Federal Conmmunications Commission (FCC) requires that incumbent local exchange carriers (LECs) unbundle their AINs so that competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs) have access to them. CLECs must now be given the opportunity to develop their own AIN services and deploy them in the AIN of the LEC.
By allowing a CLEC access to the AIN of an LEC, a problem now exists in that the LEC must be able to monitor the usage of the AIN services provided by the CLEC without violating the CLEC""s confidentiality and intellectual property.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for measuring usage of AIN services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for measuring usage of AIN services provided by a CLEC in an AIN of an LEC.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for validating the measured usage of AIN services provided by a CLEC in an AIN of a LEC.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for associating the usage of AIN elements by a service provider with the service provider and the type of service.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for measuring the usage of advanced intelligent network services in an advanced intelligent network including a service control point. The method includes providing a call processing record (CPR) logic diagram for the service control point to follow for providing an advanced intelligent network service for a call. The CPR logic diagram includes separate paths having functions to be performed by the service control point during the call. The processing times required by the service control point for performing the functions associated with the paths of the CPR logic diagram is then estimated. The estimated processing times are then associated with respective paths of the CPR logic diagram. The service control point is then monitored to determine which path the service control point follows during the call. The actual processing time expended by the service control point during the call is then determined as a function of the path followed by the service control point for the call.
The advantages associated with the present invention are numerous. The present invention allows an LEC to measure the usage of AIN services provided by a CLEC. The usage of the AIN services by the CLEC can also be associated with the particular CLEC and the type of service provided.